


What You Deserve

by KittyCargo



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Art welcome, Canon Compliant, F/M, Harry and Ginny are happy, Petunia Dursley is a horrible person, Podfic Welcome, do not repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCargo/pseuds/KittyCargo
Summary: Petunia can't believe her eyes when she sees a little red-headed girl at the tea shop, but she's forced to face her unpleasant past.





	What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a hurry this morning. No beta. Sorry.

Petunia Dursley had been having a perfectly normal day. She’d drank her tea (black, no sugar, no milk), driven to London, and gotten her hair cut. She hated driving the hour to London but her hair stylist had recently moved and after a horrible cut from the person Marge had recommended, Petunia had accepted the fact that no one else could possibly do her hair so she’d been driving to London once monthly.

She tried to make the most of her monthly London trips and would often stop for tea before she headed home. Petunia sat in the shop, and surreptitiously read a gossip rag, taking advantage that no one knew her in London when a voice across the store caught her attention.

“Lily!” a woman’s voice called out, and Petunia automatically looked up. No matter that she was 54 years old, no matter that her sister had been dead for 31 years, no matter that they hadn’t spoken for two years before her death- Petunia would always look up when she heard her sister’s name.

She scanned the tea shop and was surprised at the woman who’d called out. She looked similar to Lily with her long red hair, but then Petunia shook herself. Lily’s hair had been a darker red, more auburn while this woman’s was more fiery. Lily had been a couple inches shorter too, pale and softer. This woman looked like a warrior, lithe and powerful. Maybe she played football. Petunia sniffed haughtily. She obviously did something outdoors. Nothing else could explain all the freckles.

Just then a little girl walked across the tea shop and Petunia dropped her tea cup. It clattered to the saucer and sloshed tea on the table, but didn’t quite tip all the way over. The little girl was obviously the red-headed woman’s daughter, but looked exactly like a pint-sized version of Lily.

Petunia couldn’t help it. She stood and made her way over to the mother and daughter. “Excuse me,” she hesitantly said. “You just look like someone I used to know.”

The mother paused and took Petunia in, but smiled kindly. “I’m afraid not. I don’t believe we’ve met before.” Petunia’s eyes were glued to the little girl.

“Did I hear your name was Lily?” Petunia asked the child, hiding shyly behind her mother’s legs.

The little girl nodded, and peeked out. “My name’s Lily Luna.”

“Lily was my sister’s name,” Petunia ventured. It felt weird to admit she had a sister, after denying it for so many years. 

“-my husband’s mother’s name-” the little girl’s mother was saying but Petunia was having trouble focusing on her words. The little girl’s eyes finally came up to meet hers and Petunia felt the spell break. Brown eyes. Big beautiful brown eyes, but not the vibrant green that Lily’s used to be. She made herself focus back on the woman, but a shout from across the shop startled her. 

“Mum! We had the  _ best _ time at the park! They’ve got a merry-go-round! Dad spun us round and round and I didn’t get sick at all! Al started to go a little green though and Dad made us both stop!”

A boy, about seven or eight, barreled past Petunia, nearly knocking her down and crashed into his mother with a hug. The red headed woman smoothed down dark unruly hair, and Petunia glanced behind her to see a tall man with glasses holding the hand of a slightly younger boy. Her heart dropped at the sight of the boy holding his father’s hand. His face did indeed have a slight green tinge to it, but it was his bright green eyes that caught her attention. She looked back up at his father, and saw shocked recognition there. Husband. The red-headed woman was Harry’s wife, the little girl who looked like Lily his daughter. She stepped back, teetering slightly into a display.

“Petunia, I must admit I’m rather surprised to see you. It’s been a while,” Harry said politely but cooly. His wife jerked her head up at Petunia’s name, and Petunia felt her cheeks flush under the intensity of the woman’s gaze. Her brown eyes flashed dangerously, and even though they were a different colour, Petunia was reminded of how hot Lily’s temper had run.

“You!” Harry’s wife exclaimed angrily, stepping in front of her children. “You  _ bitch! _ ” she spat at Petunia. Petunia would’ve taken another step back, but the display was behind her still and she was trying desperately not to knock it over. Petunia was terrified, not just of the scene they were causing but if this was Harry’s wife she was probably a freak just like Harry. Just like Lily had been.

“Gin, leave it be. It was a long time ago. I’m sure she’s just leaving,” Harry put a hand on his wife’s arm and Petunia could see the love her nephew had for his family. She and Vernon had never loved each other like that, not even in their best years.

“Yes, just going,” Petunia took a deep breath and tried to ignore the other woman’s glaring at her. She stepped around the display and hastily made her exit.

The whole drive home she could hear the woman’s spiteful voice.  _ You bitch!  _ replayed in her mind and she could see the expression on the woman’s face, screwed up as if she were looking at something vile. As she pulled into Number Four, Privet Drive she heard another voice in her head, one she hadn’t heard for 33 years. It was higher voice than Harry’s wife, but no less angry.  _ Being called a bitch is far less than what you deserve for what you did to my son. _

Petunia sat in her car and cried. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> [Find me on tumblr @kittycargo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittycargo/blog/kittycargo)


End file.
